


Living together

by jamsiesir (everything)



Series: 50_lovequotes [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 50_lovequotes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir
Summary: “In two months’ time we will graduate and I know for sure that Peter is going to stay at his mother’s,” James began. “Sirius wants to ask Remus to live with him in that flat in London his uncle has left him” Remus turned back to Sirius, gazing at him surprised. [...]“I’m going to hex him into oblivion,” Sirius said, lips against the werewolf’s cheek. “I didn’t want you to find it out before I got to ask you” as he spoke, his arms came around Remus’ body, hugging him  - James and Lily’s voices were just a background noise in that moment, as if the werewolf’s mind couldn’t register more than one thing at a time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 50_lovequotes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780588
Kudos: 56





	Living together

**Author's Note:**

> For **[thatgirlatthebackoftheclasaroom](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/622986565042470912/for-thatgirlatthebackoftheclasaroom-wolfstar)** : Wolfstar + 39  
> Based on this [list of prompts](https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620102107354251264/prompt-list) taken from 50_lovequotes livejournal community.

_I can’t promise you the world. I can’t promise you wealth, comfort, or even happiness. But I can promise you one thing…no matter what happens, you will always be loved._

–

Sirius’ nose was pressed against his skin, nuzzling into his neck as they sat on the floor of the astronomy tower, looking at the starry sky out there. 

Remus sighed a bit, cocking his head to the side to let him have even more space to caress and kiss; his eyes were staring at the moon, that was in its last quarter. It had been a few days since the last full moon - something that he was trying not to think about.

“Do you think we can see me from here?” asked Sirius, his arms coming around his chest in a weird sort of embrace - lips still brushing against his ear lobe. The werewolf shrugged, turning his head enough to kiss one of Sirius’ temples. 

“Well — I could, if my eyes were on the back of my head.”

The animagus slapped him lightly on the chest, making him laugh. “I meant star me.”

“Oh, _star you_. The one waiting in the sky?”

Sirius chuckled right in his ear - it was slightly rough and it made Remus shiver a bit. “Yeah, he’d like to come and meet us.”

“To tell us to boogie?” he asked, moving in his arms so that his shoulder was now pressed against Sirius’ chest. His lips stretched into a genuine smile as the animagus followed the line of his cheekbone with a finger. 

“He thinks he’d blow our minds — Moony, c'mon. Know your Bowie!" 

Remus kissed the pad of his finger as it stopped on his bottom lip. “Remind me: why did I think it would have been a great idea to introduce you to Muggle music?”

“Because you knew I couldn’t live without the Black Sabbath or the AC/DC or the Queen or —" 

"— I reckon that it’s more Lily’s fault. She and Mary had to go and make The Beatles’ songs as the background music of the Common Room." 

While speaking, Remus could actually see the snogging session quickly morphing into another one of their The Beatles vs The Rolling Stones debate (that had its origins from the first time Sirius had listened to _Child of the moon_ ) and he was ready to shut the animagus up with a kiss, when a noise coming from the stairs startled them. 

They both reacted quickly: Sirius took the invisibility cloak he had stolen from James and covered them, while Remus took the Map from the floor beside him and checked who it was. 

"It’s Prongs” he whispered, pressing closer to Sirius’ body. “— and Lily." 

"I wonder what Mr Headboy and Miss Headgirl are going to do at this hour of the night in the astronomy tower” mused Sirius, his eyes twinkling. 

“Well—" 

"James!” Lily chuckled, coming into their sight, cheeks almost as red as her hair. James followed her, taking her hands in his. 

“— _take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you_ ” the boy sang, trying to imitate Elvis’ voice. 

Remus felt Sirius tremble against him and brought his left hand to cover the animagus’ mouth to stop the laugh that was about to come out of it. His eyes found the grey ones, shining in mirth. 

“Hush” he murmured under his breath - Sirius just kissed the palm of his hand. 

“I dislike you” said Lily, the sentence quickly followed by a noise that made him realise they were kissing. 

“You can’t fool me anymore, Evans. I know you like me —” another kissing sound. “I can tell you actually love me.”

“Dear Merlin, your head is only going to get bigger, isn’t it?” she replied and Remus could tell that Sirius was trying hard not to snort. 

“Not as big as your love for me” James said and the werewolf rolled his eyes with an amused smile. 

Sirius bumped his nose with his and smiled. “They are snogging” he whispered in his ear, being the only one who could see them. “Should we get out of here while they are busy?”

Remus nodded and tried to get up without being noticed, when James talked again. 

“You know, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something”: that sentence made the two of them stop in their places. 

“Is he going to —” Sirius mouthed in disbelief, eyes wide. 

“It’s probably a bit mad, but I can’t think of anything else.”

Remus could hear a certain amount of nervousness in James’ voice and turned his head to look at the couple through the cloak: Lily was standing with her back against the wall and James was right next to her, shoulder pressing into the bricks. They were looking at each other with twin smiles that spoke more than they should have, making him wonder if he looked like that whenever he stared at Sirius. 

“In two months’ time we will graduate and I know for sure that Peter is going to stay at his mother’s,” James began. “Sirius wants to ask Remus to live with him in that flat in London his uncle has left him” Remus turned back to Sirius, gazing at him surprised. “He asked me to live with them too - he is so sure Moony will agree” grey eyes found his green ones and the animagus looked almost embarrassed, his lips pressed tight. “I’ve yet to answer him because — Merlin, Lily, I’d love to live with you. To get to know every little thing about you” James went on, but Remus wasn’t listening anymore. 

_He wants to keep living together, he wants to actually stay with me:_ this kind of thoughts gravitated in his mind, making him a bit dazed.

“I’m going to hex him into oblivion,” Sirius said, lips against the werewolf’s cheek. “I didn’t want you to find it out before I got to ask you” as he spoke, his arms came around Remus’ body, hugging him - James and Lily’s voices were just a background noise in that moment, as if the werewolf’s mind couldn’t register more than one thing at a time.

“I know you think it’s crazy that I want to dive in this war that has been going on without a single thought,“ Sirius whispered, tightening his hug - as if he was trying to explain. "I also know that you will be by my side, as we fight,” he took a deep breath. “I can’t promise you that I won’t do anything stupid or that I will try to back away from fights — that’s not who I am and that’s not who you are either. I can promise that I will love you and that won’t change.”

The rustling of the cloak was perhaps a bit too noisy as Remus reached for Sirius’ hair, pulling at it until their lips met properly, kissing him as if trying to bury away his worries. He was too afraid to think about what would happen after they left school - just like he feared what happened whenever the moon was full. It was something totally out of his control, something from which he couldn’t keep Sirius, James, Peter, Lily or even his parents safe from. 

Living with Sirius, however, could help him deal with it - it was strange, having someone as unpredictable as him as his own rock. “I —” he sighed between kisses, as Sirius’ lips locked onto his upper one and sucked a bit on it. There were so many things Remus wanted to say, some of which were already well-engraved in his heart, so much similar to the animagus’ last words.

He couldn’t.

“Let’s go back to the dorm” Lily’s voice said, sounding as breathless as he felt, making him aware of her presence.

There was some whispering – which Remus heard with his mouth glued to Sirius’, trying to be as still as possible – then, James let out a sigh and began to walk away.

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes waiting for a bit, before rushing to check out the Map: James’ and Lily’s dots were now downstairs, walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

“Zero points deducted for being out of the dorm past the curfew – as someone who was a Prefect I shouldn’t be so proud of us.”

Sirius took the cloak off them and watched him with flushed cheeks (and his lips, his amazing lips…). “I’m proud of you for being proud of us — I remember when you were too afraid to try breaking the rules.”

“I was eleven and, after a month or two, you and Prongs made me teach you how to be careful enough not to get caught.”

“Our Moony, prankster _extraordinaire_.”

Remus snorted, playing with the other student’s tie as he tried hard not to smile idiotically. “Why, Messer Padfoot, you should know that I’m no prankster: just a mere _mastermind._ ”

Seconds passed as he waited for the other’s reply – when nothing came Remus looked up to him. Instead of laughing, Sirius was watching him with that fond smile of his. “Will you come living with me?” he asked, making the werewolf’s heart sink low into his chest – the beats could be felt into his stomach if one were to touch it.

He licked his lips, trying hard to tell the things he couldn’t say but failing. “I want to” he replied, moving his face away as Sirius tried to kiss him. “Wait — will you let me pay the rent?”

“There’s no rent to pay: it’s my fl — _no,_ ” the animagus exclaimed, understanding the real meaning of his question. “No, you won’t pay me the rent. We can share the groceries expenses if you want, but I won’t —”

“I think I can live with that,” Remus said, smiling a bit.

Sirius kissed him, more chastely than before, pressing his forehead against his. “Do you want to resume stargazing?”

Remus smiled briefly and turned back, falling in the same position he was before. “I don’t know if I can find you,” said he. “You’re too bright to let me find you.”

“Am I?”

“Annoyingly so, but don’t worry — I love you no matter what.”

And it was stupid, being able to say this words just under his breath - without watching him in the eyes. It didn’t make them untrue, only easier to say them.


End file.
